


"Are You Listening With a Million Ears?"

by RosaClearwater



Series: "Hello, Finch." [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Because Grace needs some love too, Gen, M/M, She is currently my spirit animal, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: Never before, in a city full of millions, had she been that close to coming face-to-face with her ex-employee and her former love.





	"Are You Listening With a Million Ears?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very... unusual year. But, I've been meaning to traverse through this universe again for quite some time and now seemed as good a time as any.
> 
> Simply put: I needed to write this.
> 
> (To anyone who I've not responded to, comments-wise, I will get there. I just need a little time.)
> 
> (And for those following Facetious Fusions, I will be coming back to that.)
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own POI, and I wouldn't be surprised if this writing contained a fair amount of errors.)

They were walking through the tunnel with a purpose, a sweet looking dog by their side. Darkness scattered itself over the pair even with hints of sunlight reflecting off smiling spectacles and curious eyes.

Eyes that were oblivious to the coldly grim perception surrounding them.

Eyes that saw the shadows, greeted them kindly, and continued to focus on the sun.

Eyes that also would have turned to shock and disbelief had she not ducked out of sight.

Never before, in a city full of millions, had she been that close to coming face-to-face with her ex-employee and her former love.

She heard the tilt of a furry face inspecting the air, but didn't dare to peak around the corner. She felt the vibrations of an uneven gait joined by a steadier strut, but didn't dare run away from her temporary safe haven.

And, she absorbed the relief that's been slowly accompanying the grief that occurred every time she encountered even the thought of these two gentlemen. Her heart sank into a release of air that gave her lungs permission to soften into something more tangible than hope.

The voices passed, as did the exhalations of _It's going to be okay_. The murmured bantered and lighthearted warmth -- sounds that echoed through the cracks of the tunnel -- began to give way to a tranquil acknowledgement.

An acknowledgement that she may not be able to ever go back... but she also no longer needed to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may revisit, edit and bring more to this. But, for now, I think it's just right.


End file.
